brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia talk:Reviews/Featured Review Nominations
Award Do we have an award for the reviewer (and customizer) of the month yet? 01:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) working on it. -- 01:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Try not to make it too different from the BOTM one, if you can. 01:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Soo. My idea is, Green edge for review with a gold minifigure. Saying "This user was the Customiser of the Month in >INSERTMONTH<". Any objections? Done. See Template:User COTM -- 01:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) * I was thinking more along the lines of: This user was Reviewer of the Month in } This user was Customiser of the Month in } But whatever you guys want to go with is fine with me. 02:07, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Add If you wish. I think I did prtty well though. :D -- 02:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You know what? I deserve a fish for this. (Waddles to fridge and rabs a fish) -- 02:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Somebody nominating something? No FR for August or September planned - should we just nominate heaps of reviews to get the positions filled? -- 01:24, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. (you do it :P) ::If I do, may I throw in one of mine? :P -- 01:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::No, you can't (but tell me which one and I can nominate it :P). I think that the problem with featured reviews is that we don't have many high quality ones written by people who haven't won the award recently. Maybe we need a better incentive than Reviewer of the Month? 01:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::You know, I haven't ever had a review nominated... Just sayin'. :P :::::Noted. I also have an idea on that incentive. I'll do it when I get around to it. :P 01:44, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Berrybrick: Review:30201 Ghost Polybag/CzechMate, Review:9492 TIE Fighter/CzechMate :P. I'm also nominating 2 or so or yours :P :::::::Okay. I'll get to it soon, but it might have to wait till tomorrow. 01:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Review Queue I think we need a Featured Review Queue since unlike customs, I think we can treat reviews more like articles. Looking over the nominations we currently have, I've made a schedule/queue based on votes. If anyone has any objections, please let me know. *NightblazeSaber's Review of 9497 for October *(My) Review of 6857 for November *CzechMate's Review of 9463 for December Those are the only three with more than two votes. I would have put my review under Czech's, but I have another nomination which has one more vote than all of the others (one vote is a lot for any FR nom) so if that ended up as the January FR, that wouldn't look too nice. 23:06, September 23, 2012 (UTC) * Queue created, need to finish of the coding when I can get around to it, but you get the idea. 00:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC)